


В одной лодке

by Hasegava_Uki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki
Summary: Трое в тренировочном лагере, не стесняясь Ивайзуми
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 5





	В одной лодке

Первое, что видит Ойкава, выйдя из университетского автобуса, — широкие плечи и стриженый затылок Ушиджимы. Его невозможно не узнать даже среди толпы волейбольного клуба Тодая. В том, что он будет здесь, Ойкава не сомневался с того самого момента, как узнал о совместном тренировочном лагере нескольких токийских университетов, но все равно наткнуться на него сразу кажется дурным знаком. Словно почувствовав взгляд, Ушиджима оборачивается, а заметив его, приветственно кивает. Ойкава только фыркает и, забросив спортивную сумку с вещами на плечо, отходит от автобуса. 

Плохое предчувствие вполне оправдывается, когда чуть позже, завернув за угол, он едва не сталкивается с Кагеямой. Тоже, если подумать, ожидаемо — тот наверняка поступил в Токио и продолжает играть в волейбол, — но раньше Ойкаве было не до Кагеямы, хватало и перспективы провести неделю рядом с Ушиджимой. Теперь причин для раздражения стало в два раза больше. 

— Ойкава-сан, не знал, что вы тоже здесь. — А вот с со стороны Кагеямы такая невнимательность кажется странной, даже обидной, пожалуй. 

— Привет, Тобио-чан. — Ойкава выдавливает из себя вымученную улыбку, оглядывает его: все та же длинная челка и прямой взгляд, но стал крепче, вырос — возможно, даже немного перерос его, сложно сказать точно. На темно-бордовой футболке эмблема университета. — Васэда? — Ойкава не может вспомнить никого знакомого из Мияги в Васэде. Наверное, поэтому ему так никто и не сообщил, что Кагеяма поступил туда. 

Кагеяма пожимает плечами. 

— Получил стипендию. 

— Вот оно что. — Все логично, но Ойкава все равно не может удержаться: — А я уж было подумал, ты специально выбирал университет, чтобы не оказаться с нами. 

Кагеяма удивленно моргает. 

— С вами и Ивайзуми-саном? 

— Со мной или Ушивакой. 

— Нет. Само получилось. А вы выбирали университет без Ушиджимы-сана? — Не знай Ойкава Кагеяму достаточно хорошо, решил бы, что тот издевается, но, судя по спокойному, равнодушному выражению лица, действительно просто спрашивает. 

Ойкава уже жалеет, что начал этот разговор. 

— Да! И что? Он уже в средней начал говорить, что собирается оставаться в Шираторизаве и хочет видеть меня там, и продолжал так делать все три года при каждой встрече. Про свои дальнейшие планы на Тодай он тоже не молчал! 

— Наверное, ему очень хочется играть с вами в одной команде, — произносит Кагеяма медленно, задумчиво. Ойкава не знает, какие он там сделал для себя выводы, от одного его вида сразу хочется сказать, что он все не так понимает, попытаться переубедить. Но Кагеяма ничего больше не говорит, и это смотрелось бы странно. 

— Ладно, Тобио-чан, рад был увидеться, встретимся на площадке и все такое. — Ойкава обходит Кагеяму, не оглядываясь, машет на прощанье рукой и идет в отведенную для их команды комнату, чтобы оставить вещи перед тренировкой. 

Их первый тренировочный матч оказывается с Тодаем. Пожимая руку Ушиджиме — и тут капитан, кто бы сомневался, — Ойкава привычно кривится. 

— Рад тебя видеть. — В отличие от пусть немного, но изменившегося Кагеямы, Ушиджима выглядит как обычно, каким был в старшей школе, таким и остался. Наверное, дело в слишком серьезном и уверенном выражении лица — из-за него он и раньше-то не напоминал школьника. 

— А я тебя нет, — говорит Ойкава и улыбается как можно дружелюбнее. 

Играть против Ушиджимы всегда непросто, тут тоже мало что меняется со временем. Ойкава успел многому научиться за два года в университетской команде, но при каждой встрече оказывается, что и тот явно не стоит на месте — игрок национального уровня, как же. Но теперь это соперничество почти радует, вызывает ностальгию. Ни в каких других матчах Ойкава не испытывает такого по-детски глупого желания выиграть не ради победы, а чтобы что-то доказать команде противника. 

Они заканчивают игру раньше, чем Васэда с Токаем. Ойкава берет бутылку с водой и садится на пол у стены, наблюдая за их матчем. У Васэды сильная команда, даже удивительно, что Кагеяма уже на первом году сумел пробиться в основу, — с другой стороны, гений, что с него взять, восходящая звезда, которой уже в ближайшее время прочат место в сборной. 

Ойкава смотрел матчи Карасуно на прошлых Национальных, ему казалось, он хорошо знает, чего ожидать от Кагеямы. Но видеть его игру вживую так близко оказывается совсем не тем же самым. Он успел измениться, выработать свой стиль. Ойкава узнает собственные движения, когда тот делает подачу, узнает личную особенность Кагеямы — невероятно точные пасы. Но есть и новое: если к концу школы тот полностью подстраивал свои пасы под нападающих, теперь они, скорее, золотая середина между тем, что было в Карасуно, и его королевской тиранией времен Китаичи. Интересно, влияние команды Васэды или личная наработка? 

Возможно, Кагеяма уже обогнал его, ушел вперед, но это больше не вызывает той давней зависти и ревности. Ойкава успел принять, что всегда будет кто-то лучший, как бы ни было грустно. 

— Хочешь сыграть с ним? — Задумавшись, он не сразу замечает подошедшего Ушиджиму и вздрагивает, услышав его голос совсем рядом. Поднимает голову, внимательно смотрит на возвышающуюся над ним мощную фигуру. 

— С чего ты взял? — Ойкава моментально понимает свою ошибку: надо было, наверное, спросить, с кем, сказать, что не понимает, о чем он. Но теперь уже поздно, да и не настолько важно, на самом деле. 

— Ты на него так смотрел. 

— Просто хочу понять, чего ждать от обеих команд, вообще-то, нам с ними тоже играть. 

— Нет, тебе интересен именно он. Ты даже в школе предупреждал о нем. И потом я видел тебя на трибунах на тех отборочных, когда мы с ними играли. 

— Я пришел смотреть матч, при чем здесь Кагеяма? — Действительно странно: Ушиджима, который замечает такие мелочи, который почему-то спрашивает, на кого он смотрит и кто ему интересен. Это непривычно и нервирует, вызывает желание сказать что-то обидное. — Знаешь, я тогда очень хотел, чтобы вы оба проиграли. Но, пожалуй, твоему поражению я все равно был рад больше. 

Возможно, он немного повышает голос — разговаривающий с несколькими знакомыми из Тодая Ивайзуми оглядывается на них и хмурится, но похоже, решив, что все в порядке, снова отворачивается. 

Ушиджима присаживается рядом, теперь можно не задирать голову и не говорить громко. 

— Он тебе нравится? 

Ойкава чуть не шарахается от него, чувствует, что краснеет. Слишком скользкая тема, слишком прямолинейный Ушиджима, который, не думая, говорит все подряд. 

— Тебе не кажется, что это не твое дело, Ушивака-чан? 

— Извини, — Ушиджима пожимает плечами, явно ничуть не раскаиваясь. Какое-то время он молчит, потом так же молча встает и уходит к своим, тем более, матч уже заканчивается. Васэда выигрывают. Ойкаве не всегда удается читать эмоции Ушиджимы, но почему-то кажется, что он расстроен. 

Следующий матч Васэда играют с Тодаем. Ойкава хотел бы посмотреть на них в игре — одновременно на обоих, Ушиджима не прав в том, что ему интересен только Кагеяма. Но Токай не дают отвлечься, и Ойкава только изредка бросает взгляды в сторону второй площадки, выхватывает разбег и прыжок Кагеямы перед подачей с задней линии, мощный замах Ушиджимы, вбивающего в пол очередной эйс. Эти картинки, как фотографии, запечатлеваются в памяти и еще какое-то время стоят перед глазами. 

Сейчас ему, пожалуй, даже не важно, кто из них выиграет, а кто проиграет. Ему просто хочется смотреть, и чтобы это не заканчивалось. 

***   
В первое же утро в лагере они с Ивайзуми выходят за ворота на пробежку — привычка давняя, пронесенная почти через всю школу и никуда не девшаяся с поступлением в Чуо и переездом в Токио. 

Пешеходная дорожка вьется вокруг холма, то поднимаясь немного вверх по склону, то спускаясь, воздух еще свежий и прохладный, места красивые, и от этого бежать легко и приятно. Они уже сворачивают на поворот, ведущий в сторону лагеря, когда мимо проносятся Ушиджима с Кагеямой. От неожиданности Ойкава спотыкается и сбивается с ритма, но тут же снова ловит равновесие и на бегу оглядывается на Ивайзуми. 

— Ты тоже это видел? 

— Кагеяма бегает с Ушиджимой? — недоверчиво произносит тот. 

— Скорее всего, в их командах нет психов, которые бы согласились составить им компанию. — Ойкава фыркает, продолжая разглядывать быстро удаляющиеся спины в фиолетовой и черной футболках. Насколько Ушиджима все-таки здоровый, даже по сравнению с не мелким Кагеямой. Бесит. 

На второй день они наконец играют с Васэдой. Ойкава был прав: Кагеяма сильно вырос как связующий и как игрок. Ошибся только в оценке, насколько. 

Кагеяма действительно очень хорош, использует каждую лазейку, любую слабость противника, чтобы вырвать еще одно очко. Но все так же ведется на подначки и пытается отвечать тем же на удавшиеся финты противника. Ну хоть что-то остается неизменным. 

Играть с ним по-настоящему интересно, и с трудом вырванная победа радует не меньше, чем если бы они были на настоящих соревнованиях. Наверное, это можно считать реваншем, пусть повод гораздо менее серьезен. 

Во время ужина Ойкава чуть не давится чаем, когда ему на плечо опускается тяжелая горячая рука и голос Ушиджимы спрашивает, не хотят ли они с Ивайзуми сыграть с ним и Кагеямой два на два. 

— Думаешь, после того, как я потратил столько сил, чтобы видеть тебя как можно реже, я захочу проводить с тобой свободное время? 

Просто защитная реакция от сбивающей с толку прямолинейности Ушиджимы, ничего больше. И Ойкаве становится неловко от собственной грубости, когда тот как будто замыкается в себе от незаслуженной обиды. 

— Мы придем, — Ивайзуми исправляет ситуацию, отвечая вместо него. Ушиджима кивает и отходит от их стола. 

Ойкава опускает голову, смотрит в зеленый омут чашки и молчит. Это не нормально. Наверное, с этим пора уже что-то делать. Но приглашению он все равно рад. 

Когда они приходят в спортзал, Ушиджима с Кагеямой уже там. Кагеяма пасует мячи, которые подает невысокая менеджер Тодая, Ушиджима забивает. Зрелище настолько непривычное, что Ойкава начинает смеяться и не может остановиться до тех пор, пока не получает подзатыльник от Ивайзуми. 

Менеджер уходит почти сразу, а они играют долго. Из Ушиджимы и Кагеямы получается сильная, практически непобедимая команда, и чем дальше, тем Ойкаве больше нравится, как они смотрятся рядом, а не по разные стороны сетки — спокойные, уверенные, надежные. Несколько раз он ловит себя на том, что отвлекается, засмотревшись на них, делает ошибки. Но Ивайзуми почему-то никак не комментирует, только смотрит с подозрительным вниманием. 

И все-таки чаще Ойкава дразнит их, пытается добиться ответной реакции. Работает, правда, только с Кагеямой и то не всегда, но на данный момент хватает и этого. 

Позже, закончив игру и выходя из спортзала, Ойкава чувствует себя почти счастливым. 

***   
На следующее утро Ушиджима с Кагеямой снова обгоняют их в самом начале небольшого подъема на горку. Кагеяма здоровается, не замедляя бег, Ушиджима кивает, и это нормально, но Ойкаве невольно мерещится какая-то насмешка, намек на то, что ему за ними не угнаться. И он невольно прибавляет скорости, словно пытаясь кому-то что-то доказать. 

— А ты куда помчался? — окрик немного отставшего Ивайзуми врывается в мысли, Ойкава сразу возвращается к привычному ритму, и широкие спины в разных футболках удаляются, пока не исчезают за поворотом. 

Ойкава вздыхает. 

— Вот что с тобой творится? 

— Если бы я знал, Ива-чан. 

На самом деле, Ойкава знает, уже давно. Ему нравятся парни — высокие, сильные, спортивные. Такие, как Ушиджима. А теперь, похоже, и как Кагеяма, переставший быть надоедливым кохаем и незаметно превратившийся в равного и интересного. 

Девушки ему тоже нравятся, правда. В чем-то с ними сложнее — вечное непонимание, почему вместо кино нужно идти на вечернюю тренировку, зачем по ночам несколько раз пересматривать запись отыгранного матча, — но с позиции принятия обществом с девушками гораздо проще. Поэтому Ойкава продолжает ходить с ними на свидания, заводить короткие и не очень короткие отношения и не рискует связываться с парнями: некоторых отпугивает его популярность у женщин, тех, кто все-таки решается подойти, он отшивает сам. 

До сих пор все работало неплохо, но за последние несколько дней привычная схема то и дело дает сбои. 

— Ойкава-сан, — Ойкава оборачивается на знакомый голос с запомнившимися на всю жизнь интонациями, почти ожидая услышать надоевшее в свое время «научите подаче». Но нет. — Не хотите сыграть со мной и Ушиджимой-саном, как вчера? 

Это совсем глупо, но из-за того, как они поладили, из-за их совместных пробежек Ойкава чувствует ревность, сам не понимая, к кому именно. 

Он кивает. 

— Мы придем. 

Они снова играют, но на этот раз Ойкава успешнее старается не отвлекаться, уделять больше внимания. Возможно, поэтому теперь он замечает то, что Кагеяма с Ушиджимой тоже не настолько сосредоточены, как казалось вчера, и точно так же допускают ошибки. Иногда Ойкаве мерещится, что они наблюдают за ним, но отворачиваются, стоит только посмотреть в ответ. Но Ойкава списывает все на игру воображения и больше не думает об этом. 

Уже после они вместе идут к смежной с душем раздевалке. Ушиджима стягивает мокрую от пота футболку именно в тот момент, когда Ойкава, расстегнув фиксатор на правом колене, поднимает голову. Взгляд невольно прикипает к перекатывающимся под гладкой кожей разогретым мышцам, скользит вверх до широких плеч и снова вниз, до поясницы, в которую он чуть ли не упирается носом. Ойкава сглатывает. Кажется, что в небольшой комнате сразу становится слишком жарко, кровь приливает к щекам и теплом скапливается в паху. В голове бьется дурацкая мысль — прикоснуться, провести руками. 

Только не сейчас. Ойкава отводит глаза и натыкается на заинтересованный взгляд Кагеямы. Желание посмотреть на Ивайзуми, чтобы проверить, не заметил ли он, сразу пропадает. 

— Совсем забыл, хотел же еще поговорить с тренером об индивидуальном плане тренировок, — говорит тот, и Ойкаве все-таки приходится обернуться. — Сбегаю к нему, пока он не ушел. — Ивайзуми опускает руку на плечо начавшего подниматься со скамейки Ойкавы, удерживая на месте. — А ты оставайся. 

И уходит, бросая его наедине с этими двумя. 

Ойкава хорошо помнит, что с тренером Ивайзуми поговорил еще до ужина. 

Он снова садится ровно. Ушиджима уже успел повернулся к нему, Кагеяма продолжает смотреть. 

— Что? 

— Думаю, нам надо поговорить. — Ойкава кивает, соглашаясь с Ушиджимой, хотя больше всего ему хочется убежать следом за Ивайзуми. 

— Мы обсудили с Кагеямой и решили, что ты нам обоим нравишься. — Ойкава судорожно выдыхает, но, как оказывается, это еще не конец. — И нам кажется, что мы тебе тоже нравимся. 

Ойкаве хочется постучать головой об стену, а лучше — постучать об стену головами этих двоих. Худшее признание в его жизни. Но самое искреннее и прямолинейное. 

— Допустим. И чего вы хотите от меня? 

— Давай попробуем, если ты не против. 

— Попробуем что? 

— Встречаться. 

— Втроем? 

— А почему нет? 

И правда — а почему бы нет? 

В любое другое время Ойкава наверняка бы отказался, но в последние несколько дней в нем как будто что-то сдвинулось, впервые в жизни хочется поддаться, попробовать то, в чем раньше себе отказывал. В конце концов, всегда можно будет все оборвать перед выездом из лагеря. В Токио, когда Ушиджима с Кагеямой не будут постоянно маячить перед глазами, обходиться без них точно будет легче. 

— Ладно. Попробуем. 

И не отстраняется, когда руки Ушиджимы с затейпированными пальцами опускаются на плечи, обжигая даже через футболку, а Кагеяма придвигается ближе, обхватывая за талию. 

Следующие дни проходят в бесконечных тренировках и матчах днем и коротких, но ставших важными для него встречах с Ушиджимой и Кагеямой по вечерам. С Ивайзуми они говорят об этом только один раз, ночью после того, когда он оставил их в раздевалке втроем. Ойкава удивляется, как давно тот догадывался. Но Ойкава даже рад, что он знает, ему не хотелось бы заводить такие тайны от Ивайзуми. 

Ойкава успевает первый раз поцеловать мужчину — двоих мужчин, — отсосать и подрочить им, и почувствовать на своем теле чужие руки — не девичьи с тонкими пальцами и острыми ногтями, а шершавые от мяча, касающиеся жадно и откровенно, везде, где дотянутся. 

Со стороны между ними мало что меняется, заметить невозможно. Ойкава слишком дорожит своей репутацией, чтобы рисковать. Но все-таки ему никогда еще не было так хорошо и спокойно — без необходимости притворяться, сдерживаться и что-то придумывать. 

— Тобио-чан, где ты научился так отсасывать? — Ойкава намыливает мочалку и становится под струи душа. Вода уже прохладная, но сейчас это в самый раз. Ноги до сих пор дрожат после недавнего оргазма, больше всего хочется завалиться на футон и не двигаться до утра — что он и собирается сделать после того, как помоется. 

— Нигде, само получается. 

— Да у тебя талант, — тянет Ойкава насмешливо, глядя на прилипшую ко лбу мокрую челку и сердито нахмуренные брови. 

— Знаю, мне говорили, что я талантливый. 

— Самоуверенный засранец. 

Кагеяма ухмыляется, отворачивается и тянется за стоящим на полу шампунем, и Ойкава невольно замолкает, зацепившись взглядом за подтянутую задницу и длинные ноги. 

Ушиджима моется молча, но Ойкава знает, что он внимательно слушает. 

— Мне показалось, или я сегодня действительно видел Тендо? — Ойкаве наконец удается стряхнуть оцепенение. 

— Он приезжал ненадолго. 

— Кстати, давно хотел спросить, почему он не пошел в волейбольный клуб, он же был хорошим игроком. 

— Не захотел. 

— Даже удивительно, что ты от него так просто отстал. Обычно ты настойчивее. 

Но, похоже, вся настойчивость Ушиджимы без остатка уходит на него. За шумом воды невозможно услышать, что происходит снаружи, — они даже не заметят, если кто-то войдет в раздевалку; у него во рту до сих пор стоит привкус спермы, и каждый из них успел кончить. Но Ушиджима шагает вперед, занимая как будто сразу все место под душем, трогает и гладит, проводит рукой между бедер, собирает в горсть яйца, и возбуждение возвращается, словно ничего до этого не было. 

Кагеяма стоит возле двери, следит, чтобы предупредить, если кто-то появится, и в такие моменты Ойкава особенно рад, что их трое. 

Самое ужасное: ему нравится. Его затягивает в эти недоотношения, как в болото, уютное, обволакивающее, но не оставляющее путей для отступления. То, что сначала казалось только физическим влечением и любопытством, за пару дней превращается в близость, которой у него никогда не было в предыдущих отношениях — настоящих, со свиданиями, походами в кино и поездками на горячие источники в выходные. 

Время летит слишком быстро, сложно представить, что скоро все закончится, и он больше не сможет видеть их каждый день. Воспользоваться отъездом, как удобным способом безболезненно оборвать все связи, уже не кажется удачной идеей. Теперь он даже боится, что она пришла в голову не только ему. 

Вечером последнего тренировочного дня они задерживаются в спортзале дольше обычного. Мысли Ойкавы давно уже заняты мало имеющими отношение к волейболу вещами, он ждет привычного уже продолжения, и нарочное затягивание кажется несправедливым. Это последний вечер, и Ойкава не собирается его терять. 

Первым не выдерживает Ивайзуми, прощается и уходит в душ. Едва они остаются в зале одни, Ойкава подныривает под сетку и подходит ближе, уже собираясь возмутиться, но замечает, как они обмениваются взглядами — словно не договорились, кто будет говорить, и теперь каждый надеется, что не он. Как сообщники. 

— Говорите уже, а то я тоже сейчас уйду. 

Кагеяма начинает издалека, слишком издалека, чтобы понять, к чему он клонит. 

— Ушиджима-сан достал ключи от спортзала, пообещал тренеру, что сам потом закроет. 

— Рад за Ушиджиму-сана. И? 

— Мы могли бы попробовать… по-настоящему… — Странно видеть, что Ушиджима умеет смущаться. 

— Вы собираетесь заниматься этим в лагере? — Теперь Ойкава начинает понимать, зачем они дотянули с тренировкой до ночи, когда все разойдутся. Но одно дело — поцелуи и торопливая дрочка в душе, и совсем другое — что-то более серьезное. 

— Зал можно закрыть изнутри, если выключить свет, никто не заметит, что здесь кто-то остался. А в кладовке есть маты, там должно быть удобно. 

Все продумали, надо же. Секс на матах за закрытой дверью звучит явно надежнее, чем в раздевалке или душе, куда может войти кто угодно, но… 

— Нет, в лагере — без меня. 

— Без вас не получится, — говорит Кагеяма, смотрит искренне и с надеждой. И теперь смущается Ойкава. Какой бы глупой и рискованной ни была идея, их обоих хочется. И из-за понимания, что это взаимно, отказаться становится еще сложнее. Завтра они опять разъедутся по своим университетам, а потом — когда? Даже если все не закончится сразу, Ушиджима отправится на сборы, Кагеяма поедет к своим в Мияги на оставшуюся часть каникул… Ойкава, конечно, тоже туда собирается, но… Он настолько привык к тому, что их именно трое, что встречаться только с кем-то одним кажется неправильным. Ойкава понимает: это практически капитуляция, на самом деле он уже сдался. 

— Все равно у нас нет ни презервативов, ни смазки, — теперь Ойкава тоже говорит шепотом, оглядываясь, чтобы убедиться, что никто не идет мимо двери, чувствует себя так, словно тоже стал соучастником. В глазах Кагеямы появляется удовлетворение, как после успешно проведенной атаки, его самодовольство практически раздражает — и все-таки недостаточно, чтобы отказаться. 

— У меня есть, — Ушиджима кивает. 

А вот это уже неожиданно. 

— Ушивака-чан, а ты, оказывается, запасливый. 

— Попросил Тендо, он привез. — Ушиджима пожимает плечами, словно нет ничего необычного в том, чтобы попросить школьного друга привезти в тренировочный лагерь презервативы. 

— Надеюсь, ты не говорил Тендо, с кем собираешься все это использовать? 

— Он никому не скажет, я его знаю. 

Да уж. Вот только не хватало, чтобы Тендо Сатори знал о таких сторонах личной жизни Ойкавы. Если он и не скажет, то только потому, что его попросил об этом Ушиджима. 

— А я все думал, чего это он так странно мне ухмыляется. Ладно. Запирай дверь. 

Все время, пока они собирают мячи, выключают свет и закрывают дверь, убедившись, что никто не идет мимо зала, Ойкава чувствует нервное возбуждение, покалывающее кончики пальцев и щекотно отдающееся в паху, заставляющее облизывать постоянно пересыхающие губы. 

Хочется уже настолько, что, едва войдя в кладовую комнату и обнаружив сложенные в углу маты, Ойкава заваливает на них Кагеяму, целует быстро и жадно, проталкивая язык глубоко в рот. Кагеяма отвечает сразу, забирается руками под футболку, оглаживает бока. Такой же нетерпеливый. 

Руки Ушиджимы ложатся на талию, съезжают ниже, подцепляя шорты с трусами. 

— Шустрый какой, — Ойкава отрывается от Кагеямы, выдыхает — не столько возмущенно, сколько удивленно. 

— Долго не получится, завтра с утра тренировки. 

Ойкава чуть не начинает смеяться. 

— Умеешь ты задать романтичную обстановку, Ушивака-чан. А раньше об этом не подумал? — Но вообще он прав, задерживаться не стоит. 

Ушиджима сдвигает одежду вниз, проводит руками по голым ягодицам. 

— Можно? 

— Значит, я первый? 

— Если ты не против. 

Ойкава оглядывается на Ушиджиму, потом смотрит на Кагеяму — оба замерли, ожидая ответа. Ну и в целом, да, он не против. Внутри скребутся легкое любопытство и тяжелое возбуждение. 

— Ладно, продолжай. 

Наклонившись, Ойкава одной рукой развязывает шнурки, стаскивает кроссовки, поочередно наступая на задники, поднимает сначала правую, потом левую ногу, чтобы Ушиджима смог снять с него шорты, пока сам он стягивает одежду с Кагеямы. И только потом забирается на него сверху, упираясь коленями в маты и сжимая бедра, и Кагеяма, подхватив его под ягодицы, придвигает повыше, устраиваясь почти в центре, чтобы освободить место для Ушиджимы. 

Тот тоже уже успевает раздеться и достать пачку презервативов и тюбик смазки, неизвестно где спрятанные до этого. 

Ойкава вскидывается и зажимается от неожиданности, когда Ушиджима вгоняет в него сразу два холодных, скользких от смазки пальца. 

— Ты что, сдурел? 

Ушиджима явно не понимает, что не так, хмурится. 

— Ты девственник? 

— С этой стороны — да! 

Ушиджима задумывается ненадолго. 

— Я буду с тобой нежен? — обещает неуверенно, и Ойкава ржет. Наверное, это что-то нервное. 

Но когда Ушиджима начинает растягивать его медленнее и осторожнее, действительно идет лучше. Ощущения непривычные, тревожные, но в целом приятные, и Ойкава, продолжая целовать Кагеяму, шире разводит колени и прогибается, подставляясь. 

Когда Ушиджима все-таки вытаскивает пальцы, нетерпение и желание настолько сильные, что Ойкава опускается на член Кагеямы, принимает полностью, едва дождавшись, пока Ушиджима раскатает по нему презерватив. И тут же сжимается, приглушенно стонет сквозь зубы, упираясь лбом в грудь Кагеямы. 

— Больно? 

— А сам ты как думаешь? — шипит Ойкава в ответ, и замолкает, когда Ушиджима поглаживает его по пояснице, а руки Кагеямы обнимают плечи, прижимая ближе. Мышцы расслабляются медленно, но под этими ласковыми прикосновениями Ойкава почему-то чувствует поднимающуюся изнутри нежность. 

— Давай уже, — шепчет он и крепче хватается за руки Кагеямы, держится за него, как за единственную надежную опору. 

Поначалу ему только больно. Приятными он может назвать разве что ласковые поцелуи Ушиджимы в шею, отвлекающие от того, что творится внизу. Ойкава не замечает, в какой именно момент движения внутри становятся глубже и размереннее, начинают приносить удовольствие, а заметив — подается навстречу им, подхватывая заданный Кагеямой ритм. 

Но длится это недолго: Кагеяма кончает, зажмуриваясь и сжимая его в объятьях так, что кажется, что-нибудь сломает. Потом выходит, и Ойкава сразу вспоминает про затекшие от неудобного положения ноги, резь и жжение в прямой кишке и по-прежнему стоящий до боли член. Он недовольно возится, собираясь слезть с Кагеямы, но на поясницу ложится тяжелая ладонь Ушиджимы, удерживая на месте, и в задницу снова толкается член. 

У Ушиджимы больше, он еще сильнее растягивает натертые мышцы, вбивается так глубоко и сильно, что Ойкаву бросает вперед на расслабленного после оргазма Кагеяму, и тому приходится придерживать его за плечи. 

— Почему ты не мог трахнуть Кагеяму? — стонет Ойкава между толчками, слова вырываются хриплыми, едва слышными выдохами. 

— Смазка закончилась, — честно признается Ушиджима. И да, судя по тому, сколько ее стекает по бедрам и с какими хлюпающими звуками до этого входил член Кагеямы, все содержимое тюбика сейчас в нем. — И я хочу тебя. 

Пожалуй, Ушиджима даже не безнадежен. От его слов, от неприкрытого желания в голосе, начинают гореть лицо и уши. 

— Что с тобой делать, — бормочет он. 

Ушиджима трахает его долго, дрочит, и Ойкаве хочется кричать от остроты ощущений, и жалко, что нельзя шуметь. Он кончает с членом Ушиджимы внутри и губами Кагеямы, осторожно касающимися шеи. Ему очень хорошо. 

Лежать между Ушиджимой и Кагеямой после тоже хорошо и уютно. Глаза слипаются, задница ноет, хочется заснуть прямо здесь и никуда не идти, но он и сам хорошо понимает, почему это невозможно. 

— Я в душ и спать, — Ойкава выбирается из их объятий, встает и сразу морщится, пальцы невольно тянутся ощупать горячее, растраханное отверстие, и он морщится еще сильнее. 

— В следующий раз я трахну вас обоих, — угрожающе обещает он и, не услышав в ответ возражений, начинает одеваться. 

В комнату Ойкава пробирается как можно тише: заметь кто его сейчас, пришлось бы объяснять, где он бродил так поздно и почему теперь идет, едва переставляя ноги. Ойкава надеется, что к утру станет получше. 

Лежащий на соседнем футоне Ивайзуми перекатывается на бок и, когда Ойкава уже забирается под одеяло, спрашивает шепотом: 

— Нагулялся? 

— Ага. 

— Смотри, не сможешь завтра играть — сам убью. 

— А почему не Кагеяму с Ушивакой? Вообще-то, это они виноваты. 

— …Ничего не хочу об этом знать. 

— Вот всегда ты так, Ива-чан, нет бы порадоваться за друга. 

Ивайзуми фыркает. 

— Очень рад. Удачи. 

Как ни странно, на следующее утро все ощущается не так плохо — задница саднит, но терпимо, играть не мешает и со стороны вроде бы не заметно. По крайней мере, Ивайзуми бы сказал, если что. 

Поговорить с Ушиджимой и Кагеямой наедине не удается: после нескольких тренировочных матчей и обеда команды начинают разъезжаться. Васэда так вообще уезжают первыми, и он только успевает издалека помахать Кагеяме на прощение. 

А Ушиджима подходит сам, отзывает его в сторону, чтобы не было слышно сокомандникам Ойкавы, ожидающим приезда автобуса. 

— Все в порядке? — голос ровный, как обычно, но Ойкаве кажется, что он слышит в нем заботу. 

— Лучше всех. 

Ушиджима замолкает ненадолго, словно обдумывая то, что собирается сказать, и Ойкава чувствует, как беспокойство, которое он с переменным успехом отгонял весь день, наваливается разом, накрывая с головой. Как-то некстати вспоминается то, что с Кагеямой они так и не поговорили, не обменялись телефонами, да и номера Ушиджимы у него нет. 

— У меня через несколько дней сборы, почти на месяц, после надо успеть съездить к родителям, поэтому… 

— Ну что же ты, Ушивака-чан, договаривай: ты хочешь, чтобы все, что произошло здесь, здесь и осталось? Да, конечно, без проблем. 

— Нет, поэтому предлагаю встретиться завтра, Кагеяме тоже подходит, — Ушиджима выглядит искренне удивленным. Потом, похоже, полностью осмыслив то, что сказал Ойкава, начинает злиться. Ушиджима злится редко, но так, что это практически завораживает — как приближающееся цунами, когда сам стоишь на берегу. — Что ты себе надумал? 

— Значит, неправильно понял, извини. — Ойкава старается не смотреть на него, чувствует смесь неловкости, растерянности и облегчения от того, что ошибся. 

А Ушиджима как-то вдруг сразу успокаивается, неожиданно обхватывает его руками и крепко прижимает к себе — настолько неожиданно, что в первый момент Ойкава брыкается, пытаясь выбраться, и только потом затихает. Стоит в этих теплых объятиях и чувствует себя одновременно глупо и счастливо. 

Когда автобус все-таки приезжает, Ойкава возвращается к Ивайзуми. 

— Ну вы даете. 

— Это Ушивака. Все видели, да? 

— Ага. Я даже сфотографировать успел, могу потом скинуть. — Ивайзуми широко ухмыляется. — Да брось, просто удивились. Оно действительно забавно смотрелось. 

Уже перед тем, как зайти в автобус, Ойкава оборачивается, находит взглядом затылок Ушиджимы, и тот, как будто почувствовав, оборачивается и кивает на прощание. И это больше не кажется дурным знаком, наоборот — обещанием чего-то очень хорошего.


End file.
